


I thought of you

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a recent Con, Stephen said that his favourite Olicity quote this year is "I thought of you" and it gave me the idea for this story. It takes place after Laurel's funeral, I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive me if there could be some mistakes, English is not my first language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought of you

“I THOUGHT OF YOU”

After leaving Felicity at her apartment, Oliver went straight to the lair. He didn't stop at home to change his “funeral suit”, because something inside him was pushing to his destination.

When the elevator's doors opened, he stepped outside and stopped just few feets away from it. He took a big breath and closed his eyes. He then opened them and looked around. Everything was like “freezed in time” to the last night they all have been there. As he was reaching for Felicity's position in front of the computers, he heard a noise. He guarded himself.

“Who's there?”

No answer.

“Thea? John?”

“It's me!” John stepped away from the corner in the darkness.

“What are you doing here, John? I thought I told you to go home and be with Lyla and Sara!”

“And I remember telling you not to tell me what to do!” John's words were bitter.

The two men studied for a brief moment each other, both weighing carefully what to say next.

“Look, I'm sorry, John. I just think that this is not the right place for you right now, giving the fact that I know exactly how you are feeling. But I'm telling you, it's not your fault.”

“Yes, yes it is, Oliver! Laurel's dead because I trusted my brother!” John spoke so loud that his words echoed throughout that silent lair.

Oliver got closer to him and put his hand on John's shoulder trying to reassure his dear friend, his brother. “John, what I'm about to tell might sound strange, because it comes from me, but, don't let the darkness in. Don't bear the burden of someone else's fault!” Oliver soften his voice, “go home and be with the people you love and who love you, do it for me.”

John nodded. “I need to find Andy, Oliver. Him and Darhk, they both need to pay.”

“They will, I promise it to you, but not tonight.”

Both men headed for the elevator and left the lair. Both of them had places to be and people to be with.

 

Oliver knocked on Felicity's door and waited for her to open it.

“Oliver!”

She was wearing her favourite Pjs, a messy ponytail and her eyes were red. She looked like somone who had cried a lot. She stepped aside from the door, “please, come in.”

He walked inside and closed the door, while looking around the apartment, “so, that's where she lives now,” he thought.

“Please, have a sit!” Felicity gestured towards a sofa while cleaning the table from used cleenex.

Oliver looked at her concerned, “I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you but I really need to talk to you.”

“Sure, please sit”, she said nervously, sitting away from him.

He cleared his voice. “ Funny, while I was heading here, I had so many things that I wanted to tell you, and now I don't know where to start.”

She shyly smiled at him, “start from the beginning.”

He looked at her intensely and from a pocket in his jacket,he pulled out a picture.

The picture portrayed Oliver and his father in front of the boat, smiling, some moments before leaving for that disastrous sea voyage.

Oliver looked at it for the last time and gave it to Felicity.

“What's this?”

“This morning, before the funeral, I was trying to find what to say at the cemetery to her family and friends so I went looking through old photos. Something hit me, hard. I realised that, except for Thea, I lost all the people who knew the old me.”

“Oliver...”

He shrugged. “Anyway...when I saw this picture I remembered something, something I had forgotten.”

Instinctively Felicity got closer to him, “what? What did you remember?”

“That Laurel took this picture that day. She came to the harbor to say goodbye and she insisted so much. You know Laurel, how stubborn she...was”, it pained to his bones to use the past tense.

Tears filled Felicity's eyes again, “yes, yes I know.”

“So I will remember how you look like while you're gone”, she teased me. “I didn't see her for five years and when I returned, things didn't work out like I had imagined.”

He carefully put his hand on hers and since she didn't slipped away, he continued, “and then I thought of you.”

“What? Why?” she asked astonished.

“I asked myself what would have happened in my life if I hadn't jumped on that boat.”  
He suddenly stood up and stood just few feets from her. “I understood that what happened t me, as crazy as it was, was meant for me to lead me to become the Green Arrow one day, I understood that that decision, to go sailing with my father, was meant for me to lead me to you one day. So I wondered what would have happened to me, to us, if I had chosen to stay.”

“Oliver, I don't know what to say to you about this, I only know what really happened, how chance brought us together, and you already know how glad I am that it occured, even now that things between us aren't simple”. She sadly looked at him and continued, “what would have happened, you ask. Let's see...I think that those terrible days as a play boy would have ended at some point. You would have married Laurel and you would have had children. Probably you would have got a college degree and now you would be the most handsome CEO ever.” This was her only way to try to cheer him a little.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” She shrugged, “Mhm...I think I would probably be an IT girl at Queen Consolidated by day and a feared haker by night.”

Oliver smiled and nodded at the possibility of that scenery. “What about us?”

“Oliver, I really don't know.” Sadness filled her voice. “We probably would just have a boss- employee relationship. In the worst case we'd never met.”

He took the courage and sat next to her, so close he could smell her scent. “I think you're wrong. I think I still would have missed you, Felicity, even if I hadn't met you, I still would have felt something missing in my life. I would have searched the world for you.”

Felicity was silently crying. “I would have missed you too, but what happened between us, I don't think we...”

“Please don't finish this sentance, I beg you.”

“As you wish, but sooner or later...”

Oliver took her hand in his. “I didn't come here to make you cry some more, it has already been tough a day.”

 

He gently wiped her tears with his thumb. She smiled and closed her eyes at his touch. She missed him and she wished he could sense how much she still loved him, despite everything. 

“I came here to tell you that you are my future Felicity, I came here to tell you that I firmly believe that even in another life, chance would have found a way to make us meet.” He paused for a moment before going on, “I'm not asking you anything tonight, I know that you still need time but I still want to marry you, have kids with you, be a hero with you, and if you still want this too, I'm sure we'll find our way back to each other. Please don't give up on us.”

With her eyes still closed and the feeling of his hand on her face, Felicity heard the door close behind his back. Oliver's presence still lingering in the room.


End file.
